


The Artist and The Athlete

by BrambleNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, filthy filthy pure boys, im a dirty boy, im rlly sick rn im so sorry, my first original work - Freeform, oriegbneroifh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleNight/pseuds/BrambleNight
Summary: Daniel is assigned a peculiar project for his art class, hopefully his boyfriend, Jeramaya, can help him.





	The Artist and The Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made because my friend kept pushing for me to make an NSFW between our two OCs. I hope she's happy.  
> DISCLAIMER: Daniel is 17 and Jeramaya is 16 owo

Daniel stared down at the assignment the teacher had given. You have to be fucking kidding me, he could feel all the other students in the room's confusion at the paper.

"I understand that some of you may be uncomfortable with the idea of drawing a naked person," the teacher attempted to comfort the anxious students, "but I will be letting you choose who you draw. It has to be a real person, though, not an image from the internet.

Fuck. Daniel read the criteria for the project again. The person could either be male or female, it didn't matter. That helped calm down Daniel's nerves a little, he wasn't exactly comfortable with female anatomy. He folded up the paper and slipped it into his jacket pocket, not wanting to loose it in his messy backpack.

The bell rang and students mingled with each other, filtering out of the classroom. Daniel picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, mind still shrouded in the thought of having to draw a naked person. His next class was English, then he was free to go home and relax.

Through out all of English, Daniel couldn't focus. The only assignment was to make a free write, the English teacher was out sick, a sub taking his spot. Daniel's page remained empty, no thoughts of a good story coming to mind. Usually he was quite good with storytelling, yet his mind was wandering back to the art assignment. The art teacher couldn't be serious, she had to be on crack.

As soon as the bell rang Daniel rushed out of the classroom, he was eager to talk to his boyfriend, Jeramaya, about the stupid art project. Yet, today was a soccer practice for Jeramaya, so Daniel sat on the bleachers. His sketchbook was in his lap, an empty page staring at him.

Daniel looked up to see Jeramaya with the ball, his grin obvious on his face. He kicked the ball straight into the goal, the goalie unable to even come close to touching the ball. Daniel cheered, a smile forming on his face. His anxiety about the art project was starting to dissolve.

Maybe he could ask Jeramaya to let him draw him? Daniel always knew Jeramaya had strong muscles, so he was quite eager to see them. The thought of seeing his boyfriend naked- Daniel slapped his cheeks, his face burning. How could he even think that?! He shook his head, his messy hair flopping around.

Daniel picked up his pencil from resting on his sketchbook, he started drawing Jeramaya kicking a soccer ball. He wanted to make the joy Jeramaya had while playing soccer clear on his face.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. Daniel looked up from his half finished drawing to see Jeramaya in front of him, panting slightly.

"Hey, Jera!" Daniel replied, lifting up a hand to high-five him, "That goal you scored was amazing!" He quickly flipped his sketchbook closed so Jeramaya couldn't see what he was drawing.

Jeramaya grinned, sitting next to Daniel on the bleachers, "Well, the goalie wasn't even paying attention so it was an easy goal."

"You still scored," Daniel pointed out, slipping his sketchbook into his backpack.

"Yeah, I guess," Jeramaya mumbled, a small silence resting over them.

"Wanna go to my place?" Daniel asked, standing up and offering his hand to Jeramaya.

"Sure!" Jeramaya smiled like an overly excited puppy.

Daniel giggled as Jeramaya grabbed his hand and stood up. The two of them walked to Daniel's place, talking about their day and just making small talk. Daniel decided to wait to tell Jeramaya about the art project until they were in his room. Alone.

When they got to Daniel's house, the two took off their shoes and headed to Daniel's room. Jeramaya flopped onto Daniel's bed, exhausted from soccer practice. He looked up at Daniel and scooted over so he could sit on the bed, too.

"So," Jeramaya started, "you wanna play a video game? I've been dying to challenge you at Smash Bros. again. I've been getting better with Ridley!"

"Sure, but Charizard and I are still going to destroy you!" Daniel replied, standing up to grab the Switch.

As he stood up, a paper fell out of his jacket pocket. It was folded in half, so Jeramaya picked it up to hand it back to Daniel, but curiosity got the best of him. He unfolded the paper to see what it said. 

"Alright you ready?" Daniel turned to see Jeramaya reading the art project requirements sheet. Time froze, Daniel almost dropped the Switch.

"Daniel," Jeramaya looked up from the paper, "what the fuck?"

"Look!" Daniel squealed out, "It's for art class! It's required, apparently..."

Jeramaya looked back down at the paper, then back up at Daniel, "Have you decided who to draw?"

Daniel put the Switch back on his shelf and shuffled his feet, "No, not really..."

"Why can't you just draw me?" Jeramaya tilted his head.

"I-I guess I could but," Daniel's face was burning, he could tell his face was probably all pink, "are you okay with that..?"

"Yeah, I'm down," Jeramaya replied nonchalantly, "We could do it right now."

Daniel bit his lip and looked down at the floor, "Y-yeah, we could. If you're ready."

He looked back up to see Jeramaya already removing his shirt, revealing his finely toned abs and slightly tanned. He couldn't stop staring at Jeramaya as he slowly undressed himself, realizing he was drooling. Daniel shook his head and grabbed his backpack and took out his sketchbook. He flipped to the last page, not wanting anyone other than him to see the drawing.

When Daniel looked back up, Jeramaya was completely naked, his soccer jersey in a small pile on the floor. Jeramaya had a tiny blush dusting his cheeks, but it was nothing to Daniel's almost exploding red face.

"So," Jeramaya broke the silence to ask, "should I get in a position, or is just standing fine?"

"Th-this is f-fine...." Daniel almost whispered, his eyes venturing all around Jeramaya's body.

Jeramaya stood almost completely still, letting Daniel take his time drawing him. Daniel couldn't start, his hand was trembling. He was too unsteady to draw properly. Jeramaya walked forwards and put his hand on Daniel's.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his beautiful light green eyes full of concern.

"Y-yes!" Daniel squeaked.

Jeramaya smirked and gently put his lips against Daniel's. Daniel gave a small noise of surprise, but he melted into the kiss. Jeramaya held Daniel's head, running his fingers through Daniel's silky short hair. He picked up the sketchbook and set it on Daniel's shelf.

"How about we get more comfortable with each other before you start drawing?" Jeramaya suggested, his voice low and husky.

Daniel knew exactly what Jeramaya meant. He nodded, he was ready.

Jeramaya pressed his lips against Daniel's again, this time slipping his tongue in. He stroked Daniel's cheek, pulling him closer to his body. The two gently parted, gazing into each other's eyes. Jeramaya picked Daniel up, bridal style, and threw him onto his bed. Daniel flipped over so he was on his back, watching Jeramaya slowly come over to him. He was like a predator stalking his prey, slow movements, licking his lips. He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between Daniel's legs.

Daniel was blushing hard before, but now he really felt like he couldn't blush any harder. Jeramaya stroked his thumb over Daniel's bottom lip, running it down to Daniel's jacket zipper. In one movement, Jeramaya unzipped Daniel's jacket and threw it across the room. Even though Jeramaya was one year younger, he was still dominating Daniel without trying.

Daniel didn't know what to do with his hands, so he hid his intense blush with his arms, only leaving a crack at his eyes to see what Jeramaya was doing. Before he knew what was happening, Daniel's shirt was thrown off his body, revealing his pale skin and thin figure. Jeramaya leaned down, gently kissing Daniel's neck. Daniel gave a quiet gasp, Jeramaya's lips were so soft. He could feel his lips curl into a smile against his skin.

Jeramaya inched his knee closer to Daniel, rubbing his growing erection. Daniel threw his arms over Jeramaya's neck, giving a soft, breathy moan. He rubbed his knee against his crotch even harder.

"Th-that's not fair..." Daniel whined, "Don't do it through my clothes...."

Jeramaya didn't reply, instead he started to lick and suck on Daniel's neck. This was rewarded with another moan from Daniel, louder than last time.

"Please d-don't make a mark...." Daniel whispered, too overwhelmed by Jeramaya to speak any louder.

Jeramaya trailed his lips down to Daniel's hips, the rest of Daniel blocked by his shorts. He leaned back from Daniel, taking in all of his beauty. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Daniel's shorts, slowly pulling them down. Daniel covered his face again, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Jeramaya as he stared at him with only his underwear on.

Daniel slowly removed his arms to see that Jeramaya didn't just take his shorts off, he slipped off both his underwear and shorts at once. With a gasp of surprise, Daniel covered his face again, hands tightening into fists, making his knuckles white. He felt Jeramaya's pointer finger slide down from his chest to his hardened member, stroking it up and down.

Daniel felt his arm being moved from in front of his face to over his head. Jeramaya held them above his head, making his face in full view.

"I didn't want you to keep hiding your cute face from me," Jeramaya smirked.

He tried to pull his hands away from Jeramaya's grasp, but his hold was too tight. While he was preoccupied with Jeramaya's grip, he didn't notice Jeramaya lean down and slip his entire cock into his mouth. Daniel gave a loud moan, Jeramaya's mouth was nothing like his hand. His tongue moved smoothly around his member, giving it a thick coat of saliva. The warm feeling in Daniel's stomach became too much, he threw his legs around Jeramaya's back.

"J-Jeramaya!" He gasped out, resealing into Jeramaya's mouth.

Jeramaya flinched at the sudden liquid squirting into his mouth, but he swallowed it all. He removed his lips from Daniel's cock, smirking up at Daniel's mess of a blushing face.

"Cute," Jeramaya said under his breath before flipping Daniel onto his stomach.

Daniel squeaked, turning his head to see what Jeramaya was doing. He was glancing around the room, looking for anything to act as lube. In the end he shrugged and shoved three of his fingers into Daniel's mouth.

"Suck on them," Jeramaya ordered.

Daniel did as he was told, sucking roughly on Jeramaya's fingers, covering them all with his saliva. Once Jeramaya was satisfied, he removed his fingers. He spread Daniel's legs, slipping one finger into Daniel.

"Jeramaya?!" Daniel squawked in surprise.

Jeramaya shushed Daniel, pushing his finger in deeper, curing it and pressing against Daniel's walls. Soon, Jeramaya had all three of his fingers inside of Daniel, stretching him out. Daniel continued to give quiet moans and called out Jeramaya's name. Without warning, Jeramaya removed his fingers and tried to shove his entire cock inside of Daniel.

"Be more gentle!" he screamed in pain.

Jeramaya gently kissed Daniel's shoulder, whispering apologies in his ear. Daniel moaned as Jeramaya gently pushed his member halfway inside of him. While he waited for Daniel to get used to him, he slid his index finger up and down Daniel's spine. With a small nod from Daniel, Jeramaya pushed his full length into him. Daniel gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, whining with pleasure mixed with pain.

"I'm going to start moving," Jeramaya mumbled.

"W-wait!" Daniel protested, "I-I'm not ready!"

Jeramaya sighed, gently pulling out of Daniel then pushing back in. Daniel tried to protest again, but all that came out were moans. With each movement Daniel could feel the pleasure coming closer and closer to spilling out of his body. Jeramaya gripped onto Daniel's hair, tugging it back gently. With a squeal, Daniel came onto his sheets.

"J-Jeramaya...." Daniel whispered.

Jeramaya pulled out, having not came yet. He flipped Daniel back onto his back, and pressed his length against Daniel's chest. He stroked himself, the image of Daniel with his messy hair, burning pink face, and his own cum covering his body burned into his mind. Daniel closed his eyes, letting Jeramaya have his release. He felt more warm liquid pour onto his chest, but he didn't bother trying to clean it off.

With a soft thud, Jeramaya fell on the bed next to him. The two of them were exhausted, slipping into sleep. They could deal with cleaning themselves up in the morning.


End file.
